Warriors of the North: Book One: Warrior at Heart
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: In the northern snowy mountains, lives a warrior clan by the name of GlacierClan. In a clan where the she-cats are not permitted to become warriors, a young she-cat, Silverpaw, fights for the right to become a warrior. To show not only she, but all she-cats have what it takes to become warriors, she's put to a test. She must bring back a lost warrior, or be exiled forever.
1. Prologue: Ways of the Clan

**Prologue: Ways of the Clan**

In the icy cave of GlacierClan's nursery, three kits run around a tired looking tall she-cat with a black pelt with soft grey streaks running along her body and pale green eyes. A big kit of six moons old with solid black fur and amber eyes laughs as he jumps onto the smallest kit. The smallest kit is barely three moons with grey fur so light it's almost white complimented with bright blue eyes. He whines beneath his brother, "Get off, you're heavy, Shadowkit!"

Shadowkit laughs, jumping off the younger tom, "Don't be such a kitten, Frostkit."

From behind the older kit, a small six moon she-kit with light grey fur with black streaks and stormy silver eyes stalks over, preparing to pounce. She reels back, eyes narrowing, _Almost.._ She takes a breath and pounces. The force, knocks Shadowkit to the ground. The young tom yelps in surprise and the she-kit giggles, sitting on top of her brother, "Got you, you're dead!"

Shadowkit groans, "You cheated!"

"Nope," she smirks, "I simply caught you with your defenses down."

"Enough, you three." the she-cat, Flickerfate, flicks her fluffy tail, "Time to behave, Glacierstar will be here any moment."

As if on cue, two cats enter the nursery. The first is a large tom with dark blue eyes and pale blue-white fur, Glacierstar, the Clan's leader. The second is a slightly smaller tom with pale grey fur and hazel eyes, Snowcover, the father of the three kits.

The kits stand by their mother as Glacierstar looks them over. He sits neatly, "I believe today is the sixth moon of Shadowkit and Silverkit, am I correct?"

Flickerfate nods, "Yes, that's right."

Glacierstar nods, "Good, good. Shadowkit, step forth."

The young tom takes a few hesitant steps, "Good morning.."

The leader nods, "Indeed it is, young one. Now, do you promise to uphold the laws of the land? The laws in which this Clan functions?"

"I do," Shadowkit replies.

"Do you promise to protect your fellow warriors, and the Clan as a whole, even at the loss of your life?" Glacierstar asks.

"I do," Shadowkit repeats.

The leader stands and presses his nose to the young kit, "Then you are granted the title of apprentice, and with it comes a new name, and a mentor."

Glacierstar steps back and turns to leave, "Come, so I may entitle you an apprentice before the Clan."

Silverkit frowns and runs after the leader, "Wait! What about me? I'm the same age as Shadowkit!"

"Silverkit-" Flickerfate steps towards her daughter.

"I know of your age, young one. After Shadowkit's been named an apprentice and he's been given a mentor, I will announce you are of age. You will be given a name once a warrior has decided to mate with you."

Silverkit stops, "What? I don't get to be an apprentice?"

Glacierstar looks back at her, "Of course not. You are a mere girl. She-cats do not become warriors, nor medicine cats in this clan. She-cats are to be bred with so the clan continues. I'm sure your mother will tell you all about it."

Silverkit growls, "No, I can be just as good a warrior as my brother, better even!"

The leader's eyes narrow and he turns back to her, "Are you saying you'd go against the law of our Clan?"

Snowcover stands, eyes guarded, "Silverkit, _back down_."

"Yes," she replies, "It's not right to not let us be warriors, too just because we're girls! I can be a great warrior, if you'd just give me a chance!"

" _Back down!_ " Snowcover demands, stepping towards her.

She shakes her head, keeping eye contact with Glacierstar, "I _can_ be a great warrior. Just give me a _chance_."

The leader flicks his tail, "You want to be a warrior so badly? Very well. I will make you a warrior, on one _condition_."

Silverkit's eyes brighten, "Anything."

"I will train you myself, for one moon. Once that moon is up, I will be sending you out to find a missing warrior of ours; Icefell. He's been missing for three moons now." Glacierstar explains.

"If you find him and return him here alive, then I will gladly make you a warrior. I'll even allow all she-cats to be made warriors. But if you fail, you will be exiled for disobeying the Clan's laws. Do you understand? Do you accept this challenge?" he raises an eyebrow.

Silverkit looks away to hide the fear in her. She takes a breath, and then she accepts.


	2. Apprentice-hood

**Apprentice-hood  
**

Silverkit sits beside Snowcover as Glacierstar addresses the Clan, with Shadowkit sitting at the leader's side.

"Friends," Glacierstar starts, "Today is an extraordinary day. For on this day, we welcome a kit into apprentice-hood. Welcome young Shadowkit, who has vowed his loyalty and life to GlacierClan."

"Shadowkit!" the crowd calls.

Shadowkit stands before Glacierstar and touches noses with the leader once again. When Glacierstar pulls back, he addresses the Clan again, "All welcome our new apprentice! Shadowpaw!"

"Shadowpaw!" the crowd calls back, cheering for the young cat.

No longer seen as a mere kit, Shadowpaw stands straight in his pride, puffing out his chest, smiling back at the warriors around him. Glacierstar looks over his warriors, "Now, our new apprentice needs a mentor."

"I'll mentor him, Glacierstar," Snowcover steps forth, "If you'll allow me."

Glacierstar looks back at his deputy. He smiles lightly, "Wouldn't I be picking favorites if I gave the apprentice to his father? You know you're not the first father to ask to mentor their son."

"I wouldn't be the first to be granted such an honor, either," Snowcover replies, "What do you say?"

Glacierstar chuckles, "Very well."

He turns back to the Clan, "Snowcover has been chosen as the mentor of Shadowpaw!"

"Snowcover! Shadowpaw!" the crowd rejoices.

Snowcover goes over to Shadowpaw and presses his nose to his son, "As your mentor, I promise to pass down all the knowledge I know, and to make you the best warrior I am able."

Glacierstar nods at them, then stands, "There is one more announcement. Silverkit is of age for apprentice-hood."

Murmurs pass around the cats in the crowd. Questions on a she-kit becoming an apprentice. Glacierstar hushes them, "I will be mentoring her myself, and then she will be going on a quest to bring home Icefell. This is a test to see if she-cats should be allowed to become warriors. If this little apprentice can complete this task, this Clan's she-cats will be forever allowed warrior-hood."

More murmurs pass around and Glacierstar adjourns the meeting, "Welcome this new apprentice as Silverpaw!"

"Silverpaw!" the crowd replies, dispersing back to their every day life. Glacierstar passes Silverpaw as he heads back to his den, "Meet me at sun high and we'll start your training."

Silverpaw nods, watching the leader disappear into the icy caves that makes up GlacierClan's camp. They make their camp within caves in the mountain. It keeps the wind off them, they can see through their territory for miles, and the base of the mountain has the smallest, easiest prey to catch. Besides the cold, the camp is well protected.

Silverpaw watches the warriors move about, preparing for the day's routines. She smiles to herself, _I'll show them girls can be just as good a warrior as any boy. My livelihood is on the line here, as well as the she-cats' chance of ever being warriors. I can't fail._

At sun high, Silverpaw makes her way to Glacierstar's den. She steps inside to find her parents arguing with Glacierstar. She stands silently at the den's entrance with guarded eyes. Snowcover shakes his head, "She's just a kit, you can't expect her to be able to do such a big task! One our warriors haven't been able to complete in the three months he's already been missing!"

"He's right," Flickerfate adds, "You're sending her off alone to die! At least have someone go with her. Please, I'm begging you. Don't send her out alone."

"She's fighting for the right to become a warrior. She must prove she has what it takes. I'll be training her for a moon. If she can't pass my training, I'm not sending her at all. If she can, she deserves a shot to prove our ancestors wrong." Glacierstar replies, "I'm the leader of this Clan. I won't send off our youth to die needlessly. I am taking precautions. She isn't the first to try to be a warrior. Let's just hope she's the first to succeed. I won't go easy on her, but I will be fair."

"If she passes your training, allow someone to go with her," Snowcover begs, "Someone to at least see how well she does on her own in the wild. To help protect her. Someone to help bring Icefell back, I can't imagine he'd be in great shape after so long."

"I will consider it." Glacierstar turns to Silverpaw, "What do you think? Do you believe you need someone to help in your mission?"

"I.." Silverpaw frowns lightly, "I'm not sure.. Maybe..?"

"A matter we will discuss when the time draws near. Come now, it's time to train." the leader leaves the den and the young apprentice follows. Her parents follow behind, exchanging worried looks Flickerfate meets with Silverpaw, licking the top of her head.

"Be careful out there, and do everything Glacierstar tells you. Understand?" she says.

Silverpaw nods, "I understand, Mother. I'll do well, I promise."

She watches her parents run off before turning back to her mentor. Glacierstar is staring at her when she meets his gaze. She quickly looks away and he chuckles lightly, "Come along now. You want to be back in time to eat before nightfall don't you?"

He leaves the camp's entrance and Silverpaw bounds after him. She follows him down to the base of the mountain and she looks around. She's seen the forest bordering the mountain from camp multiple times, but she's never been outside of camp before. She looks around, taking in the sleeping forest as leaf-bare takes hold.

The frost beneath her paws is soothing to her and she takes in a breath, taking in the scent of the forest up close. She smiles, looking up at the sky. Glacierstar smiles softly, watching his apprentice as she familiarizes herself with the land belonging to GlacierClan. He's fond of the spirit within the young cat, he wants her to succeed. She reminds him of someone he had met once, when he was an apprentice himself.

He sighs, "Enough sight seeing, young one. It's time to begin your training. Follow me, we'll see if you know your way around a fight."


	3. What It Means To Be An Apprentice

**What It Means To Be An Apprentice**

Glacierstar circles Silverpaw and she watches him, her body hunched into a defensive stance as she prepares to pounce or dodge. She keeps her eyes on the Clan leader as his body mimics hers, preparing to attack. She watches the flick of his tail, the steps he takes. Memorizing every move he makes. Memorizing her temporary enemy, preparing herself for the moment he will attack. The young cat takes a step back and then dashes to the left as Glacierstar pounces.

He's expressionless as he charges, swiping at her. Silverpaw yelps, avoiding too late. Her left ear bleeds from the two cuts raked across her small ear. She shivers and Glacierstar circles her again, "Your enemy won't stop just because you're a kit. They'll be ruthless, they won't hesitate to kill you if you're in their way. You can't back down, you'll be dead before you know it. You can't run, they'll chase you and then kill you."

"Seasoned fighters.." she replies, "They'll know I'm just a kit. They have so many advantages over me."

"Exactly, so what can you do?" he asks, charging at her again.

Silverpaw avoids his attack this time, "I'm small and fast. If I could wear them out.."

She dashes under Glacierstar as he tries to swipe her again. He quickly turns, pouncing on top of her. She gasps, struggling beneath his paws. She sucks in her breath as his claws stab at her as she struggles. Glacierstar leans down, his cold blue eyes bear into her, "And if you can't wear your enemy out? Tell me, little kit, what do you do then? When they have you at their mercy with no sign of escape, what do you do then?"

"I.. I don't know.." Silverpaw holds back tears as embarrassment and failure envelope her.

Glacierstar steps off her and sits in front of her. She slowly gets up, not looking him in the eye. It surprises her when he moves and licks at the wound on her ear. She looks up at him and his cold eyes have softened.

"Silverpaw," he says, "it's okay not to know what to do in certain situations. That's why apprentices have mentors. To help you learn what to do in times like those. That's what being an apprentice is about. It's about learning your place in the Clan, in the forest, in the world. It's how you know if you're suited to be a leader, deputy, warrior, or medicine cat."

"It's a time of learning, for the mentor as well. Everyone is different, and learning to fight alongside someone is the hardest, but the best thing you can learn. Partnership, working as a group. To protect your friends or yourself, these are what makes an apprentice. But what you take from it, what you prioritize, what becomes first instinct; That is what makes a warrior." he explains.

"Do you think I'll need help finding Icefell?" Silverpaw sits down, "Do you think I have what it takes to become a warrior?"

Glacierstar shakes his head, "It's only been a day, young one. I can't answer those questions just yet. When the time comes, I will let you know what I think about your warrior-hood. Until then, just continue to learn."

She nods slowly and Glacierstar turns away from her, "Come, it's getting dark. Training is concluded for today. Tomorrow we will continue to train you to fight, and then I will teach you to hunt."

Silverpaw follow Glacierstar back up the mountain. They are greeted at the camp entrance by two identical toms with sandy brown pelts, but one has deep green eyes, and the other has brown eyes. The green eyed tom nods to them, "How did she do today?"

Glacierstar nods back, "She did well. Only time will tell if she truly has what it takes."

The brown eyed tom meets Silverpaw's gaze, "Think you got what it takes, little girl?"

She nods, "I do. I'll prove it."

The tom chuckles, "You've got spirit, I'll give you that. I'm Sandstorm, this is my brother Dusthidden."

Silverpaw smiles, "I'm Silverpaw, it's nice to meet you."

Sandstorm chuckles, "I know who you are, kit. Snowcover's one of my best friends."

Dusthidden moves to let them pass. As Silverpaw passes him, he winks, "We're rooting for you, little kit."

"They're friends with Father?" Silverpaw asks.

"Those three are one of the closest friends I've seen. Some of the Clan's best warriors, too." Glacierstar replies.

Silverpaw smiles, "Really?"

He nods and then turns to her, "Go get some food and find a place in the Apprentice Den. Make some friends, talk to your brother or something.

She nods and runs over to the fresh-kill pile. She looks at the dead prey, trying to find one she wants to eat. Something small so everyone else can get a good helping as well. She settles for a small bird and heads to the Apprentice Den with the small animal in her mouth.

She enters the den and Shadowpaw goes over to her instantly. He leads her to the back of the den where he's made his bed. There's a dead bird lying beside the dead leaves he's made a bed out of. Beside his bed is another bed of leaves. He lies on his bed, "Go on, I made this bed for you."

She lies on her bed beside her brother and eats her dinner as she looks around at the other apprentices sleeping or eating as well. There are a few empty beds as well. Shadowpaw notices her looking at the empty beds and he shrugs, "Some of them are still out training, or on border patrol. That's what Fadedpaw told me anyway."

"Who's Fadedpaw?" Silverpaw asks.

 _"I am."_

A young tabby with dark brown fur with a faded black splotch pattern across him walks up to the two young apprentices. His amber eyes sparkle in the low light of the den as he sits in front of them. He smiles, "You're Silverpaw, right? Your brother's quite the ambitious one. My mentor, Strickenclaw, and I trained with Snowcover and Shadowpaw today. For his first day, he was exceptional."

Silverpaw smiles and praises her brother, but she can't help but to feel like he did better than her. Despite how hard she worked, Glacierstar didn't call her exceptional, he barely praised her at all. She settles to eat her dinner, hoping Shadowpaw nor Fadedpaw will notice her rising jealousy. She sighs to herself, shaking her head, _I just have to be better. I will get Glacierstar to praise my hard work, I'll get him to see why I should be a warrior. I'll be better than every warrior this Clan has ever seen._


	4. Priorities

**Priorities**

A few weeks have passed since Silverpaw became an apprentice. She lies in the Apprentice Den sharing the night's meal with her brother. Shadowpaw sighs, "I think you should drop out. It's not too late. You can stay in the Clan, become a queen like the others.."

Silverpaw glares at him, "You can't seriously be saying that to me. I am doing this to prove equality. We're the only Clan that doesn't allow she-cats to be warriors. If I can bring Icefell back, me and every she-cat that wants to, gets to be warriors. I'm giving it my all during training to prove girls can keep up, that we deserve this chance. Why are you telling me to back down?"

"Well.." Shadowpaw looks away, "Father's very worried about you. He's afraid you'll get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt, either."

She shakes her head, "I can't. I refuse. I am going to do this, with or without your support. You can't understand how trying this is for me, what I'll have to go through to get the right you and every other male in this Clan are born with just because I'm a she-cat."

He frowns, then he sighs, looking her in the eye, "Then let me help you. Let me come with you when you leave to find Icefell."

"I can't," she smiles softly, "I talked to Glacierstar about having someone go with me. He says I can have one cat accompany me, but he has to be a warrior."

Shadowpaw smiles lightly in return, "You're not choosing Father, are you?"

She shakes her head, "He'd just baby me. He won't treat me like the warrior I'm trying to become. I'm his daughter, and I need to be his Clan member. His equal."

He tilts his head, "So, who are you taking with you then?"

"I don't know yet." Silverpaw looks away, "Maybe Sandstorm or Dusthidden. They've both helped me train these past few weeks."

"Hm, only a week or so until you leave to find Icefell, right?" Shadowpaw asks.

Silverpaw nods, "Exactly eleven days. So I need to make sure I'm prepared."

She stands and Shadowpaw looks up at her from his bed, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to train some more." she replies.

He frowns, "It's getting dark, though. You shouldn't leave camp. Not by yourself."

"So come with me," she flicks her tail.

"No, that's not a good idea. We'll get in trouble." he states.

She sighs, "I guess you're right. I don't want to get you in trouble. I'll just go by myself."

"Not exactly what I meant, Silverpaw." he frowns, "You'll have plenty of time to train tomorrow.."

She lies back down, "I guess you're right."

He smiles, "At least you'll listen to reason."

She giggles and settles down to sleep.

* * *

 _Silverpaw walks through the forest and a cat made of sparkling light suddenly appears before her. She gasps and follows the cat as it runs away. As she runs, the surroundings change; from the forest, to plains, then a dry desert-like area, and finally to a muddy marsh. The cat made of light disappears she sees a cat maybe a few moons older than her lying in the mud, appearing to be asleep. The cat has a silver-blue tint to his fur and there's a scar cradling the outer edge of his right eye._

 _Silverpaw steps towards him, "Hello..?"_

 _"Silverpaw!"_

She's woken to Shadowpaw nudging her. She shivers and slowly stands, "Shadowpaw, what is it..?"

He looks guilty as he says, "Father's waiting for you in the nursery."

She looks confused but leaves the den. Sunlight blinds her for the few moments it takes for her eyes to adjust. She heads to the nursery and she sees Snowcover and Flickerfate waiting for her. She approaches them slowly, "Shadowpaw said you wanted to see me..?"

Snowcover's eyes narrow, "You don't want me coming with you? You think I'd baby you? You'd rather have the company of someone you barely know than have my protection?"

Silverpaw frowns, "It's not.. Like that.. At least not exactly.."

"You have no idea what you will encounter outside the protection of GlacierClan's borders. You may be training, but you are not a warrior. You are a child. You need help and protection, and there's no one that can protect you better than your own father." Snowcover replies.

Silverpaw shakes her head, "It's not protection I need. I can't be treated like a kit out there. I need to be treated like a fellow warrior. Please, you have to understand I mean no ill will towards you. I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I have to do this as a warrior, and.. It's obvious you still see me as a child."

"You can't talk yo your father like that," Flickerfate replies, "He just wants what's best for you."

"I know that," Silverpaw sighs, "Please, understand. I don't see why you're so angry about me wanting someone else to come with me.. You have to believe in me, Father. Please understand I have to do this without you. I will have someone to help me, but I need someone who sees me as a warrior."

"I forbid you to go!" Snowcover growls.

Silverpaw gasps, "You can't do that!"

"I'm telling Glacierstar-" Silverpaw cuts Snowcover off, "You can't! I won't let you take this chance from me!"

She turns and runs from the nursery and makes her way to Glacierstar's den as quickly as she can. Snowcover follows after her and as they enter the leader's den, the great warrior flicks his tail in slight annoyance, "Can I help you? I do not appreciate this sudden barging in of my den. I haven't even finished my breakfast yet."

He nudges the dead squirrel at his feet and Silverpaw bows her head then approaches him, "Forgive me, but I want to ask you to let me start the quest today."

"She can't!" Snowcover growls, pushing his daughter behind him, "She needs to stay here, where it's safe!"

Glacierstar sighs and stand. He tilts his head, meeting Silverpaw's worried gaze, "You still have ten days of training left. Do you believe you can truly proceed without them?"

Determination replaces the worry in the young apprentice's eyes and she nods, "I do. I believe I am ready to embark on my quest to find Icefell."

"I see," Glacierstar sits back down, "And who did you decide to take with you?"

"Me!" Snowcover replies.

Glacierstar's eyes narrow, "No offense, Snowcover, but I would like to hear it from her, please."

"I'm taking Sandstorm." Silverpaw replies.

Glacierstar nods, "Very well. After you and Sandstorm eat, you may begin your search for Icefell. You must return within three moons. Good luck, young Silverpaw. May StarClan guide you."


	5. Leaving Home

**Leaving Home**

Sandstorm shares a large chinchilla with Silverpaw as sun-high approaches. They finish the meal quickly and then Sandstorm stands, "So, little she-cat, why choose me to help? Why not your father? He seems more than capable of protecting you."

She shakes her head, "I don't want protection. I want equality. He'll just treat me as his little girl and not the warrior I'm trying to prove I am. You understand me, you help me train. You and your brother support me in this. Most of all, you don't treat me like a kit."

Sandstorm smiles, "I treat you as I'd treat any apprentice. Like a future warrior."

Silverpaw stands, her eyes bright, "Exactly! That's why I chose you!"

Sandstorm sighs and heads for the camp entrance, "Are you ready to go? Said your goodbyes?"

She nods, "Let's bring home Icefell."

"I like your optimism, kid." Sandstorm says as they leave the camp. Suddenly, a young she-cat with pale gray fur and bright blue eyes bounds up to them from the camp, "Wait!"

Sandstorm and Silverpaw turn to them and Silverpaw tilts her head, "Rowenkit?"

"Rowenglade, actually." Sandstorm replies, "She just became Dusthidden's mate a few days ago."

"Oh," Silverpaw turns fully to the she-cat, "G-good for you. Dusthidden's a real nice cat."

Rowenglade shakes her head, "Whatever, I know, doesn't matter. You're going to bring Icefell home, right?"

Silverpaw nods, "I'm going to do the best I can."

"Please," the she-cat begs, "He's not much older than you, he just became a warrior two moons before he disappeared. You have to bring my little brother home."

Silverpaw's eyes widen, "Icefell's your brother?"

Rowenglade nods, "After losing my parents in the blizzard two leaf-bares ago, Icefell's the only family I have left, besides Dusthidden. Just bring him back, okay?"

Silverpaw nods again, "I'll bring him back. I promise."

Rowenglade nuzzles Silverpaw's neck quickly before stepping back. The she-cat smiles, "I wanted to be a warrior once, too. If you come back, I might get the chance to try. I'm counting on you, Silverpaw."

Silverpaw nuzzles her back, "I won't fail."

She turns and follows Sandstorm into the forest. They walk through the forest in silence for awhile before Silverpaw breaks the silence. She looks up at Sandstorm, "Why don't you have a mate?"

He chuckles, looking down at her in amusement, "Excuse me?"

"Dusthidden mated Rowenglade, Father's mated to my mother, why don't you have a mate?" Silverpaw replies.

Sandstorm shakes his head, "Not everyone in the Clan has a mate, you know. A little less than half of the warriors still haven't mated. Glacierstar doesn't have a mate, either."

"Why not?" she asks.

"Why don't I, or why doesn't he?" Sandstorm asks.

Silverpaw flicks her tail, "Both."

"Well, I know Glacierstar had a mate when I was an apprentice. I think she died, along with the only kit they had in a huge blizzard. He hasn't mated since. I don't think he's even that close to any of the she-cats in the Clan. As for me, I just don't see any of the she-cats like that. I'm not interested in any of them in that way." he replies.

He then shakes his head, "Not that you need to worry about that. Since you'll be becoming a warrior, you won't be obligated to mate like the other she-cats."

"The mating of our Clan, how does it exactly work?" Silverpaw asks.

Sandstorm sighs, "When a she-cat reaches six moons, they are officially old enough to breed. The Clan is told of which she-cats have reached this age, and if a warrior is ready to mate, they will choose a she-cat that's of age, and not already mated. The warrior will them be able to give their mate a name, as you've noticed with Rowenglade. Dusthidden named her. That means she's his mate, and vice versa. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Just curious," Silverpaw shrugs, "No one ever told me how that works."

Sandstorm nods lightly, looking around, "Hmm, we're almost at the GlacierClan's borders. It'll be dangerous from here on out. We'll be passing through the other Clan's territories, we'll have to be careful. Let anyone we come across know we're just looking for a missing warrior of ours."

"The Clans aren't very friendly with one another, are they?" Silverpaw frowns.

Sandstorm stops, "No, they're not. We have borders for a reason. Every Clan does things differently, you need to know how to negotiate to certain types of cats. There's also big animals to watch out for, like bears, snakes, or badgers. You could die easily to them, they're poisonous or bigger than you. There's also rouge cats running around; those without a Clan, mostly outlaws. They will kill you without a second thought."

Silverpaw nods, shivering lightly, "I know. Glacierstar told me it will be dangerous outside our borders."

Sandstorm nods, "Good. Don't worry too much, I'll always have your back, kid."

She nods, smiling now, "I know. I appreciate it. You didn't have to come with me."

"True, but what kind of warrior would I be if I let our newest apprentice leave all on her own?" Sandstorm crosses the border, "Come on. Stay alert, we're in WoodedClan now."

Silverpaw stays close to Sandstorm, "What's WoodedClan's cats like?"

"Well.. They'll be the easiest Clan to search through. They're our allies, but they are cautious. They'll be suspicious of you, given they know we don't have she-cat warriors." he replies.

They walk for awhile before Silverpaw gets a scent she recognizes from learning the scent of the border. She stops, "I-"

"I know," Sandstorm replies, "Just be calm, and let me do the talking. If we try to hide, it'll make us look more suspicious."

A few seconds later, four cats come from the trees; A large tom with black fur and amber eyes, a smoke gray tom with green eyes, a orange tabby tom with black flecks across his body with blue eyes, and finally, a white and gray calico she-cat with deep, amber eyes. It surprises Silverpaw that the she-cat seems to be the one in charge of the group.

The four cats surround the two GlacierClan cats and the she-cat steps forth, proving she's the leader of the patrol. Her hard, sharp amber eyes narrow as she speaks, "What do we have here? Two cats a little too far from home, and one's a little she-kit."

The orange tabby sniffs at Silverpaw and Sandstorm, "They're GlacierClan, Firecry."


	6. Permission To Pass

**I would like to announce that I am accepting warrior cat ocs for this story. If you want to lend me an oc, pm me, DO NOT review just to show me your oc, please. To lend me an oc just tell me the oc's name, description, personality, and age. Thank you. Please enjoy the chapter and review so I know what you think of the story thus far.  
**

 **Xion, out**

* * *

 **Permission To Pass**

The she-cat, Firecry circles them, her narrow eyes burn like fire. She flickers her tail, stopping beside Silverpaw. Silverpaw looks at her, she smiles lightly, "Um, hello. I'm Silverpaw, I-"

Firecry cuts her off, "Silver _paw_? That's an apprentice's name, and GlacierClan doesn't allow she-cat to become warriors. I know personally. Now, why don't you cut the lies, and tell me what the two of you want."

Sandstorm speaks over Silverpaw, "We're GlacierClan, we haven't lied to you, Firecry. Silverpaw's been made an apprentice, our leader Glacierstar is testing her because she wants to be a warrior. We're on a quest, and if we succeed, she and any of our she-cats that wish to, will be allowed to become warriors."

Firecry tilts her head, "Is that so? And what if I don't believe you?"

"Come on, Firecry, you _know_ me. Why would I lie to you? WoodedClan is our ally." Sandstorm frowns.

Firecry turns to her patrol, "What do you think of their story?"

"It could be possible," the orange tabby replies, "GlacierClan had she-cat warriors at one time. They could be trying to revert back."

"It'd certainly make their Clan better off, given they have half the number of warriors any of the other Clans do." the black tom adds.

The gray tom snorts, "I'd still run this by Amberstar. These two are in our territory. How old is that kit anyway? She doesn't look old enough to even be an apprentice."

Silverpaw frowns, "I am eight moons old I'll have you know."

"Silverpaw, hush." Sandstorm warns.

The gray tom chuckles, "She's got quite the attitude, doesn't she?"

"That's enough, Mistwave." Firecry snaps, "Your answer has been noted."

The black tom steps closer to Silverpaw and Sandstorm, "Why are you in our territory anyway?"

"We're looking for a warrior of ours. He's gone missing." Sandstorm replies, "We're not trying to fight, we're just trying to find our friend."

"What does your missing friend look like?" the orange tabby asks.

"He's kind of small, with silver-like fur and pale blue eyes. He also has a scar by his right eye." Sandstorm replies.

Silverpaw's eyes widen as she recognizes Sandstorm's description from the sleeping cat in her dream. _That's Icefell?_ She knows she should know what Icefell looks like, given they're from the same Clan, but Silverpaw spent most of her life inside the nursery, she still doesn't know the names of most of the members of GlacierClan. She makes a mental note to learn everyone's name once she gets back home.

The orange tabby gasps, "Your friend was here, a few moons ago. I personally escorted him to SunClan's borders. He was looking for someone."

"He went to SunClan?" Sandstorm frowns, "Did he say who he was looking for?"

The orange tabby shrugs, "Never gave a name. Just went on about this cat he saw in a dream. Said he called to him. Maybe he was delirious.."

"So, we're just going to let them go without a problem?" Mistwave growls, "They get to waltz into our territory and then go on their merry way without any kind of warning?!"

"They are our allies," the black tom steps towards Mistwave, eyes narrow.

Firecry watches silently as Mistwave hisses at the black tom, "That means they can just do what they want, Nightfate?!"

The black tom, Nightfate rolls his eyes, "They haven't done anything to harm us, so yes, they do."

Firecry flicks her tail impatiently, "Russetfur will lead you to SunClan's border. Nightfate, Mistwave, and I will tell Amberstar of your presence in our territory. WoodedClan won't bother you. If you wish to pass through our territory again once you find your friend, just tell any WoodedClan cat you come across that you have Deputy Firecry's permission to pass through."

Sandstorm nods, "Thank you."

The patrol heads back the way they came, leaving Sandstorm and Silverpaw alone with the orange tabby. He smiles, "Well, I'm Russetfur. What are your names?"

"I'm Sandstorm, and this is my apprentice, Silverpaw." Sandstorm replies.

Silverpaw looks at Sandstorm in confusion before smiling at Russetfur, nodding. She looks around as Russetfur talks with Sandstorm. _Why did Sandstorm introduce me as his apprentice? I'm technically Glacierstar's apprentice.. Come to think of it.. Sandstorm doesn't have an apprentice.._

She takes in the scenery of the forest around her. She notices the trees thin out the way Firecry and the others went. She flicks her tail, "What's that way?"

"WoodedClan's camp," Russetfur replies, "Our territory is mostly plains past this little bit of forest we get outside GlacierClan's forest."

 _The plains.. Like my dream, the forest gave way to the plains._

"What's SunClan's territory like?" Silverpaw asks, turning fully to Russetfur.

"Um, the plains stretch out until it becomes mostly sand. SunClan's territory is mostly sand and rocks. I'd be careful through there, they have a lot of snake problems. And SunClan isn't very friendly, so be weary of them." Russetfur replies.

 _The plains to the sandy place. Like my dream. So beyond that must be the marsh. That's where Icefell is. It has to be._ Silverpaw nods, "Thanks for the warning."

Russetfur nods, "Well, let's get going."

He leads them from the forest and they enter the plains. Silverpaw looks around, but she can't find where WoodedClan's camp would be. It's just plains for miles. Sandstorm chuckles softly, "They wouldn't have their camp out in the open. It's somewhere where it can be protected."

"It's in the plains, but you wouldn't be able to find it simply by looking." Russetfur winks at Silverpaw, "Like Sandstorm says, it's somewhere where it can be protected."

Silverpaw smiles, "Okay."

They continue through the plains for several minutes until they're stopped by Mistwave. Russetfur frowns, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at camp?"

Mistwave's eyes narrow, "I'm teaching these trespassers a lesson. They shouldn't just be allowed into our territory just because our Clans are allies."

Russetfur stiffens, stepping towards Mistwave, "They have Firecry's permission to pass."

"She's too softhearted. GlacierClan had it right." Mistwave growls, "She-cats shouldn't be warriors."

Silverpaw gasps, "How could you say that about your deputy?"

"Shut up, kit, the adults are talking," Mistwave snorts.

Russetfur braces himself, "Let us pass, Mistwave. Or do you want Amberstar to know what you think of her? I don't think she'll take lightly to what you just said."

Sandstorm whispers to Silverpaw, "He won't pass into SunClan territory. On my word, run for the border, we're not that far from it. Whatever you do, don't look back. I'll catch up to you as soon as I can."

She gasps, looking up at Sandstorm with wide eyes, "What? I can't do this without you."

As Russetfur distracts Mistwave, the orange tabby prepares to attack. Sandstorm touches his nose to Silverpaw's, "You know.. I never noticed the silver storm in your eyes. You can do this, Silverpaw. I'll be right behind you."

He gasps when Russetfur yowls. He looks to the tabby as Mistwave pins the smaller tom down. Sandstorm pounces at Mistwave, commanding Silverpaw, "Go, now!"

Silverpaw gasps and runs as fast as her feet can carry her, ignoring the sounds of fighting cats resonating behind her. She crosses the plains, running until the plains beneath her feet give way to sand. She finally stops, breathing heavily. She sniffs around, but she doesn't recognize the scents around her. She turns around, looking for Sandstorm, but she doesn't see him. She sniffs the air, hoping to find his scent coming her way, but still, nothing.

She whimpers softly, looking around, "You said you'd be right behind me.."


	7. Abducted

**Abducted**

Silverpaw stands there in the sand, unsure of if she should wait for Sandstorm or keep going. She sniffs, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

"I'm scared," she groans, "I'm supposed to be a warrior, and I'm scared of being alone out here.."

She shakes her head, "I'm pathetic.."

She takes a deep breath and continues walking. _Sandstorm will catch up with me, he has to._ She looks over her shoulder, hoping to see Sandstorm in the distance. She's waited for awhile, it's almost night. Still, Sandstorm doesn't appear in the distance, coming to help her finish her journey. She swallows and faces forward as she keeps walking. She keeps repeating to herself, "He'll catch up, he'll catch up. I know he will, he's just making sure Russetfur's okay first."

She walks well into nighttime and shivers, squinting, trying to see around her. She looks up at the sky hopelessly, taking note of the lack of moonlight tonight. She sighs and looks around. Nothing but sand for miles. She frowns, "I need somewhere to sleep.. But I don't see anything but sand. I'm also in enemy territory.. Sleeping here would be dangerous.."

She whimpers softly, "Sandstorm would know what to do.."

She shakes her head, "Stop it, Silverpaw! I can't think like that. I have to think like a warrior! What would a warrior do in this situation?"

She sits in the sand, flicking her tail, frowning, "What would a warrior do when their only traveling companion sent them ahead and he hasn't returned? What would a warrior do while traveling through enemy territory at night? Night would hide me better, but.. There's nothing for cover if anyone comes by. I'd be spotted for miles.. So, what do I do here?"

She stands and continues walking, "I could run for SunClan's border leading to the other Clan's territory. Though, I don't know how far away it is, or what scent to follow to end up at the border.. I don't recognize any of the scents around here."

She keeps walking until her paws feel like needles stabbing with each step. She walks slowly, tired from having no sleep. Dawn lights up the sky and Silverpaw can see the start of a forest in the distance. She gasps, the sign of progress exciting her, "That has to be the border!"

She starts running, ignoring the pain in her paws, just hoping to get there unnoticed. Her wish is not granted however as she sees a patrol of four cats, much like Firecry's patrol, nearing her escape route, seeming to come out of nowhere. _How did I not notice them before?!_ Silverpaw skids to a halt, breathing heavily as yowl rings out and the patrol runs towards her. Her mind races and she turns to run back the way she came, but she's quickly surrounded.

She looks around at the cats surrounding her; A pale sandy colored tom with pale brown eyes, a calico tom with dark brown, almost black eyes and white fur with splotches of brown and black on various locations on the cat's body. The third cat is a smaller she-cat with dark blue eyes and dark brown fur, and the final cat, standing directly in front of Silverpaw, is a large tabby tom with piercing dark amber eyes and red and orange fur.

The tabby's eyes narrow, "Little kit, you do realize you're in SunClan's territory?"

Silverpaw nods slowly, "I was just-"

Before she can explain herself, the other three cats attack her. She's beaten to the ground and the attack continues. She's pinned down with the three of them attacking her. They slash her ear, the very same one that Glacierstar had all that time ago. This wound is deeper and hurts more. Blood leaks into her fur, staining the gray an ugly brown by her injured ear.

Another claw slashes her head, she is able to shield her head for the most of it with her front paws. Three claw marks run from the top of her head to the start of her forehead, where her paws take the rest of the hit, cutting the soft padding of the bottom of her right front paw and a small part of the top of her left front paw, leading to where her claws retract. She yowls, shaking.

When another slash is made across her left side, she begs, "Please, don't kill me!"

"That's enough!" the tabby yells.

The three attackers take a step away from the injured apprentice. The tabby walks up to Silverpaw and sniffs at her, "You're lucky you're young. Had you been a warrior, I would have let them kill you. We do not tolerate trespassers, kit. What Clan are you from?"

For fear of endangering her Clan, Silverpaw is silent. The tabby's eyes narrow, "I asked you a question."

The other cats hiss at her and the sandy tom growls, "We should just kill her. It's not like she'd put up a fight."

The calico tom agrees, "Yeah, show the other Clans we mean business. Not even kits can trespass unpunished."

The she-cat smirks, "We'll show them why SunClan's the strongest in the North."

"Enough!" The tabby growls, "We'll take the kit hostage. Her Clan will come for her soon, and when they do, we'll teach them not to let their kits wander so far from home."

He smirks and the patrol laughs. Silverpaw shivers, tears soaking her fur and fear in her eyes. She doesn't say a word as the tabby grabs her by the scruff of her neck in his teeth. She remains silent as she's taken to SunClan's camp. She doesn't get to see much of the camp since the blood from her wounds had run into both her eyes during her kidnapping.

She blinks multiple times and squints, trying to rid the blood from her eyes, but it only makes it worse. All she can see are blurry shapes through a red film. She's suddenly thrown to the ground and she hears a low growl, "What is the meaning of this, Flamedance?"

Silverpaw recognizes the tabby's voice as he replies, "Nothing more than a trespasser. Just keep her alive until her Clan comes for her."

The she-cat replies, "You're making an example out of her."

"Hmph, she'll be imprisoned here until her Clan arrives. You're a medicine cat, I'm sure you know enough to keep her under enough so she can't escape." Flamedance leaves the medicine cat's den and the she-cat huffs before picking Silverpaw up gently. She sets Silverpaw down on a bed of leaves. Silverpaw tries to see through the blood in her eyes to see the medicine cat, but she still can't see clearly.

"Well.." the she-cat clears her throat, "I'm SunClan's medicine cat, Emberdawn. What's your name, kit?"


	8. A Prisoner's Pleas

**A Prisoner's Pleas**

Silverpaw lies quietly in SunClan's Medicine Den as Emberdawn tends to the young apprentice's wounds. The medicine cat is silent as she pokes and prods the young she-cat. Nonetheless, Silverpaw is silent, wincing in pain every now and then. Emberdawn sighs, stepping away from the young apprentice. Silverpaw hears the older she-cat mutter under her breath, "My son's an idiot. Killing kits for fun.."

"I'm not a kit," Silverpaw squeaks, frowning at herself for sounding so small.

"You look like a kit to me. You're small, kit size in fact." Emberdawn smirks.

 _She's mocking me_ , Silverpaw huffs lightly, the dried blood having been cleaned from her eyes, she can now see the tall muscular she-cat with identical fur to Flamedance. The thought of him puts anger in Silverpaw's chest. It's his fault she's going to fail her quest. She's already been delayed eleven days, being a prisoner in SunClan.

She straightens up, standing as she ignores the pain flaring in her side and paws. She growls, "I'm _not_ a kit. I'm a proud warrior."

Emberdawn raises an eyebrow, amusement twinkling in her eyes, "Is that so? What clan are you from? What's your name?"

Silverpaw lies down, wincing, "To protect my clan, I kindly refuse to tell you. As for my name.. It's Silverstorm."

She raises her head proudly, as she has seen Glacierstar do, "Besides, you're wasting your time with me. No one is coming for me. You might as well let me go, because if you keep me any longer, I won't have a home to return to anyway."

The old medicine cat tilts her head, eyeing Silverpaw, "Is that so? Tell me.. Silverstorm.. Why wouldn't you be able to return home if we keep you here?"

"That's none of your business," Silverpaw replies, trying her best to act as she's seen other warriors in her clan act. She already gave a warrior's name, if she reveals herself to be a new apprentice, she'd be dead anyway.

Emberdawn chuckles softly, "You're quite something, I'll give you that. You certainly have heart, Silverstorm."

Silverpaw smiles lightly, "Thanks..?"

"Look, I'm not the enemy here. Okay, that isn't entirely true, but I don't think beating up kits who roam too far from home is the way to show our Clan's strength." Emberdawn sighs.

Silverpaw tilts her head lightly, "What do you mean..?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but with Flamedance up for the leadership of SunClan, I'd like a different outlook for out Clan. We're not all heartless, I'll have you know, Flamedance was the nicest kit when he was young. It's that damn mentor he had. Stupid cat trained him to be.. The worst kind of warrior. And the rest of the Clan has followed after." she stands, "This Clan was one of the more peaceful once. But then.. Something happened. And some cats decided things needed to change, Flamedance's mentor was one of them."

She snorts, rolling her eyes, "They turned my little boy into a monster. Our 'tainted' warriors are making a mockery out of this Clan."

"So, do something about it." Silverpaw replies slowly.

Emberdawn frowns at her, "What would you advise I do?"

"I've heard, that in some clans, the deputy isn't the only one who can become a leader. That the deputy can be challenged if they are.. Unjust. For the betterment of the Clan, someone else can challenge the deputy for the right to lead the Clan." she states.

Emberdawn sits before her, "Are you telling me to challenge my son?"

Silverpaw nods, "You want to change SunClan, right? This could be a step in the right direction."

"You're smart for a kit," Emberdawn smiles.

Silverpaw groans softly, "I'm not a kit."

"So you want me to believe," Emberdawn winks, "I doubt you're from RowenClan, I've seen their.. Kit-warriors. You're more mature than they are. Less.. Um, stupid? Following orders blindly? You think SunClan's bad, you have no idea what's in store when you enter RowenClan territory."

"Kit-warriors?" Silverpaw asks, "What makes RowenClan so bad?"

"Well, they don't do apprentices. Once a kit is old enough to survive without their mother, they are instantly thrown into warrior training. It's pretty brutal, too. A lot of their kits die, so.." Emberdawn suddenly looks uncomfortable, "RowenClan warriors tend to.. Sneak into other Clans' territory and steal kits or apprentices from their homes."

"You know a lot about them.." Silverpaw frowns.

Emberdawn sighs lightly, "I grew up in RowenClan. I was taken from SunClan when I was barely old enough for apprentice-hood. Thankfully, our leader had suspicion RowenClan was stealing kits, because we're the closest Clan to them, therefor, they thought we would be the easiest.

"Fadingstar took all our kits and apprentices that had been stolen back, and took some of their remaining kits as atonement. I had been with RowenClan for two moons before Fadingstar rescued us. A good friend of mine was born in RowenClan and once she was brought here, she never wanted to go back."

Silverpaw asks softly, "Has RowenClan been known to.. Take warriors? Like.. Ones that had just passed apprentice-hood?"

"Rarely, they find young warriors harder to control than young apprentices or kits. Why?" Emberdawn raises an eyebrow, "Does this have something to do with what's not my business?"

"Have you ever seen a young cat with white fur and a scar over his left eye come through here in the past three or four moons?" Silverpaw's eyes narrow, "Is RowenClan located in a marsh?"

Emberdawn smiles lightly, "Lose someone have we?"

"Just.. Answer the questions please." Silverpaw frowns lightly, "This is important."

Emberdawn flicks her tail, "If your friend came through SunClan without being caught, he very well may have ended up in RowenClan's territory. If we knew he was here, he'd be where you are now. Part of Flamedance's new.. Policy."

"You have to let me go. Help me escape to RowenClan." Silverpaw states.

Emberdawn chuckles, "You want to go there? Seriously?"

"If he's there, then I have to. I have to bring him home. You wouldn't understand how important this is for me. So, please. I am no use to you here, my Clan isn't coming for me. So help me leave unnoticed. You can tell Flamedance I got away while you slept." Silverpaw pleads.

"He's know I had helped you. He told me to heal you only enough that you wouldn't die. I healed you like I would have any of our apprentices. I did you favor enough." she replies dryly.

Silverpaw takes a deep, shaky breath, "Please, Emberdawn.. Finding that missing cat is my only chance at becoming a warrior."

Emberdawn's eyes narrow, "I knew you were lying. You're too smart to be one of RowenClan's kit-warriors. You lied to me, so tell me again, why should I help you?"

Silverpaw shakes her head, "It wasn't a lie. If I find him and bring him home, I'll be my Clan's youngest warrior. I _am_ a warrior, just.. Not yet officially. _Please_. I'm begging you, as friend, _help_ _me_."


	9. Continuing The Journey

**Continuing The Journey**

"If you help me, I won't bother you again, I promise. I'll find a way to get back home without passing through SunClan's territory." Silverpaw says.

Emberdawn snorts, "Coming back here is suicide, you wouldn't come back this way no matter where you were headed."

"Emberdawn, _please_." Silverpaw replies, "What do you want from me? I can't stay here, and no one is coming for me. Just help me, please, I'll do anything. I have to get that cat home."

Emberdawn regards her with narrowed eyes. She then sighs, standing and pacing her den, "Getting you out of camp will be hard enough, you can forget me getting you all the way to RowenClan. There's no way I'm going back there."

Silverpaw's ears perk up, "So, you'll help me?"

Emberdawn stops and winks at her, "Don't look so excited. I'll get you out tonight. But once you're out of camp, you're on your own. If Flamedance catches you again, he'll kill you."

Silverpaw nods, "Thank you, Emberdawn."

"Thank me once you're back home safe, kit." Emberdawn lies down in front of Silverpaw, "Get some sleep. You're going to be doing a lot of running tonight."

Silverpaw nods again and lies down, closing her eyes.

...

 _Silverpaw's walking through the forest again. The cat made of stars appears and, again, she follows it through the forest, plains, desert, and then into the marsh. As before, she finds who she knows to be Icefell, asleep in the mud. She walks up to him slowly, "Icefell..?"_

 _The cat opens soft blue eyes, "Who.. Are you?"_

 _She nudges him, pushing him gently to stand. He sways lightly, but stays standing. He looks exhausted and he's holding his front left paw up, "You look.. Familiar..?"_

 _She smiles softly, "I should. We're in the same Clan."_

 _He tilts his head, "You're.. Just a kit, what are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm an apprentice, actually." She sighs, "I'm here to take you home."_

 _"What..? She-cats can't be warriors in GlacierClan.." he frowns._

 _Her smile brightens, "They can now."  
_

...

Silverpaw's woken by Emberdawn nudging her up. The medicine cat whispers harshly, "Get up, the night patrol just came back. You'll be safe to cross into RowenClan for a few hours."

Silverpaw nods and stands fully, whispering back, "Tell me what to do."

Emberdawn nods and goes to the den entrance, looking around. She comes back to Silverpaw a moment later, "It looks like everyone's settled down for the night. There are two guards at the camp entrance, Flamedance is one of them. I'm going to sneak you out through the back, but you have to be quiet as you get away, okay?"

Silverpaw nods again, "I will, I promise."

Emberdawn goes to the very back of the den and digs at the back wall. Silverpaw moves and stands beside her. She tries to help, but her paw is still sore. Emberdawn steps back once there's a small hole in the back, small enough for a kit to fit through. She nods to Silverpaw, "Go. I hope you find your friend and make it home."

Silverpaw nods and slowly forces herself through the hole she's slightly too big for. Once she's on the other side she turns back to the hole, "Emberdawn?"

Emberdawn lies before the hole, looking back at her. She smiles softly, "Don't thank me yet. And Silverstorm?"

"Yes..?" Silverpaw asks

Emberdawn grins, "Make one hell of a warrior out of yourself."

Silverpaw smiles and nods once more before she turns and runs away from the SunClan camp. She runs until the desert returns to the grassy plains of WoodedClan. She frowns lightly, looking around, "I must have went the wrong way.."

She looks around and sniffs the air, trying to find something familiar. It surprises her when familiar is what she catches the scent off.

"Sandstorm," she realizes, "He's still here."

She runs towards the scent of her friend and finds him nearby under a large bush. She gasps, "Sandstorm. Sandstorm, get up!"

Looking him over, she sees his fur is matted with mud and blood. He has cuts all over his body, but he's still breathing. She nudges him again, "Come on, we need to go. I think I know where Icefell is."

He doesn't wake up and she crawls under the bush with him. She licks at his face, lightly, whimpering, "Sandstorm, please.. I can't.. Do this by myself. I need your help."

Tears come to her eyes and she snuggles closer to him, licking at his wounds as her mother would lick at hers, or her brothers wounds. After a few minutes, Sandstorm's eyes open. He looks at her and smiles lightly, "I told you.. To run."

She smiles as tears soak into her fur, "I did. But I came back for you. A warrior.. Would never leave a friend behind."

He grunts, getting up out from under the bush. He stretches, wincing. She crawls out behind him, shaking leaves off her pelt. He looks at her and his eyes narrow, "What happened to you?"

"I.. Was caught by SunClan. Their deputy.. Wanted to make an example out of me for being in their territory." she explains, shaking her head, "But their medicine cat, Emberdawn, let me go. She helped me escape. I was heading to RowenClan, I think that's where Icefell is, but I went the wrong way and ended up here."

She smiles, "But I'm glad I did. I was able to find you. I was so scared without you. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

He puts his nose to her forehead, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

She steps back, shaking her head, "You protected me from Mistwave. From the looks of it, I hope he's worse off. Wait, is Russetfur okay?"

"I think so. We beat Mistwave and Russetfur took him back to camp. I was coming to find you, I must have collapsed." Sandstorm replies, frowning, "At least I collapsed under cover."

"I'm glad you're okay." Silverpaw says.

Sandstorm nods, "So, uh.. You mentioned you think you know where Icefell is?"

She nods, "Yes, I believe he's been taken by RowenClan. Russetfur said he was looking for someone past SunClan. The only other clan is RowenClan. I was told RowenClan has been known to kidnap other Clans' cats."

"We suspected RowenClan had something to do with it but we were never permitted to go that far. Given how hostile SunClan is, Glacierstar didn't want to start an altercation between us and them." Sandstorm explains.

"Do you think you can make it to RowenClan and back okay?" Silverpaw asks.

Sandstorm nods, "I'll be fine. trust me, I've lived through worse. We don't want to cut through SunClan again, so the best way to RowenClan is to go south from WoodedClan. It's a longer walk, but it's a little safer."

He starts heading south and Silverpaw follows after him. He looks her over, "Be careful of snakes once we get close. They live in the marsh, it's crawling with snakes. And sneaky cats. prepare for an ambush."


	10. Fight For Freedom

**Fight For Freedom**

Silverpaw and Sandstorm head south from WoodedClan until the forest floor becomes muddy and the trees thicken, caging them as they enter the marsh. Silverpaw shivers, grunting as she tries to push through the mud. She winces with each step, her paws still sore. Sandstorm notices her having a hard time getting through the thick mud and his eyes soften, "You okay, kid? You seem to be having trouble."

He smiles and she frowns, "I'm fine, just.. My paws are still sore from the beating SunClan gave me, and it doesn't help that this mud is thick and I'm kind of small. Makes it a little hard to move easily."

"Go back to WoodedClan. Wait for me there. I can get Icefell and-" she cuts him off, "No way, this is my quest! I'm not backing down when we're so close just because of some difficulties."

He chuckles, "Spoken like a true warrior."

She puffs her chest, "I _am_ a true warrior."

He nods, nudging her forward, "I believe it. You escaped SunClan and you can still walk. I've seen most warriors have trouble getting back from there, with the same amount of injuries you have."

She nods, jumping through the mud, "So, what do you know about RowenClan?"

"Not much really. Other than they're not to be trusted. Worse than SunClan. They're brutal in a different way." he replies

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well, like GlacierClan, they do things a little differently." he frowns, "They don't believe in mercy, even among friends. Everything is negotiated by duels."

"Not too different from how Flamedance is trying to make SunClan," Silverpaw huffs, frowning, "I was told RowenClan doesn't have apprentices. They just make kits warriors, train them like warriors. The kits mostly die, which is why they steal other Clans' kits and apprentices."

"That's true," Sandstorm stops, eyes narrowing, "Wait."

His sniffs the air, stiffening. He growls, his body shifts into a defensive position, "Stay sharp, we're not alone."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Silverpaw and Sandstorm are surrounded by cats of various sizes. They're all mostly covered in mud, but their eyes all burn with the same dangerous flame Flamedance's eyes burned with. It's not hard to pick out the kit-warriors, a few of them are a little smaller than Silverpaw, some are a little bigger.

Fearsome warriors advance first, stalking their prey. Silverpaw mimics Sandstorm's form, eyes narrow. She'll fight back, Glacierstar taught her well, she won't disappoint him. She won't lose to kits, no matter how hard they trained. With her quest so close to being over, there's no way she's going to let herself lose now. So, she'll fight back until these cats give up Icefell and she can go home. So she can show everyone what a warrior she is.

One of the warriors, a tall male with a mud splattered brown pelt and dangerous amber eyes hisses, "Shouldn't you know better than to trespass?"

"Cut the crap, Faroquake," Sandstorm growls, "We know RowenClan has our warrior. Release him to us and we can end this here."

Silverpaw's eyes widen, _Sandstorm knows him?_ The other cats advance slowly and she growls lowly, "Back off."

"You want the warrior? You'll have to fight for him." Faroquake replies.

Sandstorm steps towards him, "I accept."

Faroquake smirks, "Not so fast. I believe a trade is in order. If you can beat me, you can leave with your warrior, but if you fail.."

His eyes flicker to Silverpaw then back to Sandstorm, "We get her."

" _No_ ," Sandstorm replies, anger burning in his eyes, "She's not an option."

"Well, we have to get something out of winning." The mud stricken cat laughs, "And I don't see anything else you have to offer."

"You can have me." Sandstorm replies.

Faroquake rolls his eyes, "We threw you away once, why would we want you back?"

Sandstorm winces, glaring and Silverpaw steps towards them, "If he loses, you can have me. But you have to let Sandstorm and Icefell leave."

Sandstorm looks at her with utter disbelief and Faroquake smirks, "We let two leave for the price of one? How does that seem fair?"

"Do you want me or not?" her eyes narrow.

Faroquake tilts his head, chuckling, "You're a strange one, silver warrior. I like that. Tell you what, I'm feeling generous today. If he wins, he can leave with you and the warrior. If he loses, the warrior can leave with Sandstorm, but you.. You, silver warrior, will become my mate."

Silverpaw's eyes widen and she stiffens. Sandstorm growls, "Don't you dare agree to that!'

Silverpaw swallows, looking back at Sandstorm, "You better win."

She looks back at Faroquake and her eyes harden, "I accept."

Sandstorm faces Faroquake, growling. His fur stands on end and his ears flick back, "She's coming home with us. She didn't become a warrior just to be mated off."

Silverpaw looks down, shivering. She closes her eyes, _StarClan, help us._ Faroquake pounces at Sandstorm, and he jumps to the side, swiping at Faroquake's face. The mud stricken cat ducks Sandstorm's attack and then claws Sandstorm's chest. The GlacierClan warrior yowls and pounces on Faroquake.

Using all his weight, he slams Faroquake into the mud. Both of them are splashed with mud and Faroquake pushes back. They both roll around the mud, scratching and biting at each other, trying to get ahead of the other.

Sandstorm manages to get over Faroquake and he slashes across the cat's face. Faroquake yowls and tries to fight back against Sandstorm. The GlacierClan warrior throws Faroquake back into the mud before pinning him.

He leans down, growling in his face, "You've lost. Give it up. Now release Icefell, or I swear on StarClan, I will kill you. You sorry excuse of a warrior."

Faroquake slowly grins. He chuckles, "Very well. I know when I am beaten. Rainwillow, bring the prisoner. The rest of you back off. Get back to camp. These warriors won fair and square."

The cats disperse and Silverpaw stands silently by Sandstorm as he keeps Faroquake pinned. The RowenClan warrior chuckles, "Gonna let me up any time soon?"

"No offense, but I don't trust you. Until Icefell and Silverpaw pass into WoodedClan territory, you're not going anywhere." Sandstorm snarls.

A few minutes later a small she-cat with mud stained smokey grey pelt and dark hazel eyes returns with the all too familiar white cat Icefell. Icefell limps over to them, looking confused, "Sandstorm?"

He eyes Silverpaw wearily, like he recognizes her. She smiles lightly in return and Sandstorm's eyes narrow, "Silverpaw, get Icefell to WoodedClan territory then wait for me."

She nods and turns, heading back towards the forest. Icefell follows along beside her. He keeps staring at her, and once they pass into the safe forest of WoodedClan, Silverpaw confronts him, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"It's you.." he blinks, "You're the cat I've been seeing in my dreams. You're the cat.. I went looking for."

Silverpaw stares at him with wide eyes, "What..?"

He nods, "It's you. I saw you in a dream moons ago. The cat with silver eyes. You were in trouble, covered in mud and cuts. You needed help, so I went looking for you."

Silverpaw winces, "Icefell.. I.. I was still in the nursery when you disappeared from camp. I wasn't even of age yet. You.. Chased a ghost of what would come to be.."

He sits beside her, tilting his head. His pale blue eyes shine with confusion, "I put myself in danger for a ghost..?"

She sighs, sitting with him, "Maybe.. Or maybe.. Things would have turned out differently if you hadn't left. I just don't know what to say.. I don't know what to make of this."

He closes his eyes, "That makes two of us."


	11. Finally Going Home

**Finally Going Home**

Silverpaw and Icefell sit in silence at the edge of WoodedClan territory waiting for Sandstorm to return for awhile until Silverpaw stands, "I'm going to find Sandstorm, you stay here."

"But he told us to wait here for him.." Icefell frowns, "That's what we should do."

She glares lightly at him, "If something's wrong, I have to help him. He's my friend and you don't leave friends behind. Wait here, don't move from this spot."

She turns and runs back into RowenClan territory. Icefell calls out to her, "Wait, come back!"

"Stay there!" she yells over her shoulder. He limps after her, "Wait, you shouldn't go back alone! You're just a g-"

Silverpaw whirls around, growling at him, " _Don't!_ Don't you _dare_ say that."

Icefell stops, eyes slightly wide, "But.."

"Things _are_ going to change, and it _all_ depends on _me_. I _did not_ come this far just to be _berated_ by an _ignorant cat_." she growls.

He frowns lightly, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.."

She sighs, shaking her head, "Don't be, it's fine. You've been gone.. But everything's going to be fine. Sandstorm and I are going to take you home."

He nods slowly and Silverpaw turns back towards RowenClan territory but before she can take another step, Sandstorm comes their way. Silverpaw smiles, "Sandstorm! I'm so glad you're okay!"

He smiles and leads them back over into WoodedClan, "We got a long walk back to GlacierClan, I'm sure your families will be overjoyed to see you two again."

"And you," Silverpaw replies, smiling, "Your brother and my Father, and everyone. You'll be a hero!"

"You'd be the hero," Sandstorm chuckles softly.

Icefell smiles softly as he limps along behind them, "Thank you both for coming to rescue me."

"You should be thanking her," Sandstorm looks back at him, "She's the one who found out where you were, even fought off SunClan warriors to get to you."

Silverpaw shakes her head, "I didn't really fight off anyone, you did all that."

He chuckles, rolling his eyes, "Maybe, but you did find out where he was."

Icefell looks down, "Well, thank you both anyway. I'd probably be dead if you hadn't come."

"Rowenkit.." Icefell mutters, "She must be so worried.."

"Her name is Rowenglade now," Silverpaw smiles back at him, "She's mated with Sandstorm's brother Dusthidden. I promised her I'd bring you home, so she'll be so happy to see you."

Icefell smiles softly and the three GlacierClan cats travel in silence. Russetfur bounds up to them, smiling, "I knew it was your scent on the wind!"

Sandstorm smiles, "How did everything go with Mistwave?"

Russetfur shrugs, "Went pretty well, I think. I told Firecry and Amberstar about how he attacked us, and what he said about them. Firecry beat him, she was so mad. Amberstar stopped her though, and then she told Mistwave he has a moon to straighten up or she'd exile him."

Sandstorm whistles, "Well, hopefully he'll listen."

Russetfur nods, "I see you found your missing warrior."

Icefell smiles softly, "Hello again."

Russetfur smiles, "Glad to see you're safe."

"So, we're okay to pass through?" Silverpaw asks.

Russetfur nods, "I'm here to personally escort you back to GlacierClan's border."

They follow Russetfur through WoodedClan's territory and Silverpaw looks around as they walk. She wants to familiarize herself with all the surroundings she can so she can tell her brothers about it all. She knows Frostkit isn't really her brother, his mother died shortly after the kit was born and Flickerfate took him in, but the kit will always be her brother in her eyes. She smiles, excitement filling her at the opportunity to not only become a warrior, but to show the other she-cats they can as well. It doesn't take long before they're back in GlacierClan territory.

Silverpaw turns to Russetfur, "Thanks for all your help."

The WoodedClan cat nods, smiling, "See you guys around."

"Tell Firecry we appreciated her help." Sandstorm says.

Russetfur nods again, "Of course."

He turns and runs off. Silverpaw looks up at Sandstorm as they walk through the forest towards the mountain, "How do you know Firecry?"

"We were friends once," Sandstorm replies, "When we were both apprentices, we used to hang out at the border and help each other train. We were pretty much best friends until her mentor decided it would be better to keep the Clans separate, still allied, but separate."

Silverpaw frowns, "That's just stupid. You should be able to be friends with whoever you want."

"It doesn't always work like that, but Firecry and I are still friends. She at least still remembers me." Sandstorm replies.

Silverpaw nods slowly, "Well.. That's good. Friends are important."

"How many friends do you have, Silverpaw?" Icefell asks.

She looks back at him, "Um.. A few. I'm friends with Rowenglade, Dusthidden, Sandstorm, and my brothers."

"You can't be friends with family," Sandstorm chuckles.

Silverpaw beams, "Of course you can!"

They continue through the forest and Silverpaw's excitement grows with each step closer to her home, her friends and family, and her warrior-hood. They finally make it to the base of the mountain and Silverpaw's basically jumping up and down in excitement. Sandstorm chuckles and nuzzles her neck, "You did great, kid. This has all been possible because of you."

She gasps, staring up at him in awe. She smiles, "Thank you!"

Icefell smiles, "Let's get home, huh..?"

They nod and the three of them start up the mountain. Dusthidden and Rowenglade race down to meet them. Dusthidden nuzzles his brother and Silverpaw and Rowenglade nuzzles Icefell, who nuzzles her back. She laughs softly, tears in her eyes, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

He smiles, "You should thank them. I'd never have made it back without them."

She turns to Sandstorm and Silverpaw and she dips her head, "Thank you, both of you."

They nod back and Dusthidden leads the group back up the mountain to GlacierClan's camp. Dusthidden calls out, "Glacierstar, they're back!"

Glacierstar comes out of his den and walks over to the camp entrance. He smiles, looking everyone over, "I'm overjoyed to see you all have returned. Dusthidden, take our weary travelers to Wintersfrost's den. Once everyone has been taken care of, we'll announce Icefell's return, and young Silverpaw's warrior ceremony."


	12. The Proud Apprentice

**The Proud Apprentice**

Dusthidden dips his head to Glacierstar then leads Sandstorm, Silverpaw, and Icefell to the den on the left side of the great rock. Upon entering the den, they see the little bowls made of sticks filled with various materials along the left wall. Near the back of the den are two beds made of leaves, and one bed is occupied by a young apprentice with pale tawny fur and amber eyes. The poor little cat has various cuts along his side, which is covered with small bits of cobweb. Two other cats are in the den as well; a rather tall tom with sleek white fur and pale green eyes, who is applying the cobweb bits to the young apprentice's wounds, and a golden brown tom with black stripes down his back with dark copper colored eyes.

The white cat smiles, "Maybe next time, don't go after animals that are bigger than you."

The apprentice groans, "It wasn't that much bigger.."

The golden brown cat snickers, "Baby elks are pretty big, Featherpaw."

Featherpaw glares at his mentor and the cat laughs softly, "Don't look at me like that, I saved you, didn't I?"

The white cat sits, swishing his tail, "I advise keeping him in camp for about a moon, maybe less depending on how fast he heals, Stripeshadow."

The mentor, Stripeshadow nods, "Thank you, Winterfrost."

He turns to the apprentice, "Come along, Featherpaw."

Featherpaw slowly stands and follow Stripeshadow from the Medicine Cat's den. Winterfrost turns to Dusthidden and the others and he stands, eyes wide. He runs over and nuzzles Icefell, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Dad," Icefell groans, laughing softly as he nuzzles his father back, "I missed you, too."

Silverpaw smiles and Winterfrost turns from his son, "Do you all need my attention?"

"Just these three," Dusthidden replies, "Take good care of them, okay?"

Winterfrost nods, smiling, "You have my word, friend."

Dusthidden leaves the den and Winterfrost leads Icefell, Silverpaw, and Sandstorm to the back of the den where the beds are.

"Which of you is hurt the most?" Winterfrost asks.

"Icefell," Silverpaw says as Sandstorm says, "Silverpaw."

They exchange glances then laugh. Winterfrost smiles, "Icefell, lie down, while I check on Silverpaw."

Icefell lies on the bed Featherpaw had and Winterfrost sits in front of Silverpaw, "Sit down, let me take a look at you."

...

By the time they've been taken care of, night falls over the land. SIlverpaw and Sandstorm leave the Medicine Cat's den, leaving Icefell inside, since the poor cat's left rear leg is broken. Glacierstar approaches them, "I am very proud of the two of you. It's late, though. Both of you get some rest, at sunrise, I will announce Icefell's return, and your promised warrior-hood."

Sandstorm nods, "Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I'm starved."

Glacierstar nods and Sandstorm heads towards the fresh-kill pile towards the center of camp. Glacierstar touches his nose to Silverpaw's, "You have exceeded every expectation I had for you. I am especially proud of you, Silverpaw."

Silverpaw smiles, "Thank you so much. Um.. I don't want to be a warrior just yet.."

Glacierstar tilts his head, "Why ever not?"

"Well, I've only been an apprentice for about four moons, most apprentices get six moons worth of training before becoming a warrior," she replies, "I do want to be a warrior, Glacierstar, more than anything, but.."

"You don't want to feel like you're more special than the others?" he asks, looking amused, "You are very special, Silverpaw. You have a lot of spirit, you remind me a lot of my own daughter."

Silverpaw looks up at him, "What exactly happened to your mate and daughter?"

He sighs, "They died in a snow storm a long time ago."

He clears his throat, "I will announce that you will be made a warrior at the end of your apprentice training. You've had about four moons of training, counting the quest you went on with Sandstorm, so I will train you for two more moons."

He smiles, "How does that sound?"

Silverpaw smiles, dipping her head to him, "Thank you, so much."

He nudges her, "Go eat with your family."

She smiles at him again then turns and goes to the fresh-kill pile where other cats are lying around, sharing meals or eating alone. Silverpaw looks around and she sees her parents and her brothers all eating together. She gets something small from the pile and joins them. Flickerfate nuzzles her, smiling with tears in her eyes, "We're so proud of you, Silverpaw."

"You're all the Clan will talk about!" Frostkit beams.

Silverpaw chuckles, "Is that right?"

"Yeah!" Frostkit giggles, "Shadowpaw won't shut up about how he's not going to let his little sister show him up."

"Don't tell her that!" Shadowpaw gasps and they all laugh. Silverpaw nuzzles her brother then they all eat in silence. Once they've finished their meals, Shadowpaw runs off to settle for sleep in the apprentices' den. Flickerfate takes Frostkit back to the nursery, leaving Silverpaw standing in the center of camp with Snowcover. She looks up at him, "I'm sorry for what I said before I left. I know you could have protected me just as well as Sandstorm did."

"I thought about what you said a lot, Silverpaw," he replies, "And you were right. I am Shadowpaw's mentor, and I'm also his father. There's a thin line there, and I don't cross it with him. I shouldn't have tried to cross it with you either. I am a warrior, and I'm your father. You're my daughter, and you're an amazing warrior, I never should have tried to alienate you to just being my daughter. I'm sorry for that."

She tackles him, knocking him off his feet. She nuzzles against him, smiling, "I love you, Father."

"I love you, too, Silverpaw." he nuzzles her back, then chuckles, "It's getting late, you should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

She gets off him, shaking her head, "I'm not becoming a warrior yet. I told Glacierstar to finish training me. I'll become a warrior the same time Shadowpaw, and whoever else is close to our age, will."

He smiles, standing, "I"m sure Shadowpaw would love that."

She nods and goes towards the apprentice den. She peers inside, looking around. Just like the first time she came into the den, most of the apprentices are asleep. Shadowpaw and Fadedpaw usher her over. She smiles and goes over to them, taking the bed left for her beside her brother. The three young apprentices spend the next few hours talking about the adventure SIlverpaw had, and how excited they are for her to become the warrior she's always dreamed of being.


	13. Fight Like You Have Something To Protect

**Fight Like You Have Something To Protect**

Silverpaw sidesteps Shadowpaw's pounce and then she turns and barrels into him, knocking him off his feet. She swipes at his face and he kicks her off using his hind legs. Silverpaw lands on her feet and she pounces at him as he gets up. Shadowpaw jumps back and swipes back at her, raking her face with his claws. She stumbles back and her eyes narrow. Glacierstar and Snowcover sit close by, watching their apprentices spar. Both young cats have skills, though it's clear neither wants to actually hurt the other, and their mentors watch with amusement. As the apprentices continue sparring, Glacierstar turns his attention to the border patrol approaching them.

"The patrol went well, I assume?" Glacierstar asks.

Stripeshadow nods, "The scents on the border have been renewed and no suspicious activity to report."

Glacierstar nods, "Good. You all can return to camp and get something to eat. Have Dusthidden make up high-sun's patrol."

Stripeshadow nods, "Of course."

He leads his patrol back up the mountain and Glacierstar brings his attention back to Silverpaw and Shadowpaw's sparring match. He chuckles as he sees Silverpaw has Shadowpaw pinned down. He stands and approaches them, "Good work."

Silverpaw gets off her brother and he pushes himself up, all the while grumbling under his breath, "I'll get you next time."

"Is that so?" Snowcover smiles, "Why don't you have another go at it?"

Glacierstar goes back to where he was previously sitting beside his Deputy and he sits again, wrapping his tail around his legs, "Yes, a second round seems to be in order."

Silverpaw shakes the snowy powder out of her fur, grinning, "Yeah, let's go for round two!"

Shadowpaw snickers, "You're so done."

Glacierstar chuckles, "Begin!"

Shadowpaw runs at Silverpaw and she braces herself. She moves to the side and slashes her claws across his left side. He turns on her and tackles her, knocking her down. She rolls away when he tries to pounce on her and pin her down. She stands and he tries to tackle her again. She jumps as he gets to her, and she lands on top of him, knocking them both to the ground. Still, she stays on top of him, digging her front claws into his shoulders as she bites at his right ear. Shadowpaw tries to roll over on top of her to shake her off, but she throws herself in the opposite direction as he tries to roll, keeping him pinned under her.

"Okay, okay!" he groans, "I give up!"

Silverpaw jumps off him and their mentors approach.

"You can't just give up in a fight," Snowcover says, "If it's an enemy you're facing, they won't just stop because you can't win."

Shadowpaw sighs, sitting down, "I know.."

"Don't look so sad, little one," Glacierstar smiles, "You're getting better every day."

Shadowpaw looks away, "But I still can't beat her."

"Why not?" Snowcover asks, "What about her makes it so hard to win?"

Shadowpaw frowns, "I don't know."

Silverpaw sits by Glacierstar looking at her brother with sympathetic eyes. _Maybe I should have just let him win.. No, he'll never learn if-_ Her eyes widen, _Maybe he wasn't going full out like I was._ She stands, "Shadowpaw, were you going easy on me?"

"Of course not," he replies, but the look in his eyes says otherwise.

"No wonder you can't win," she sighs, "You're fighting like we're kits playing."

He looks away from her and he sighs, "So? You're my sister."

"To get better, you must fight her like she's an enemy." Glacierstar states, "You don't have to try and kill her, but you need to fight like you have something to protect."

Shadowpaw looks at his leader, then at his father and sister. Silverpaw smiles and licks his ear where she bit him. Snowcover nuzzles Shadowpaw lightly and Glacierstar watches them with fondness. His tail flickers as he speaks, "Would you like to try once more for today?"

Shadowpaw sighs and nods, standing, "One more time."

Silverpaw takes a few steps back and Snowcover and Glacier star sit off to the side.

"Whenever you're ready," Snowcover says.

Silverpaw takes in a breath, pretending she's the strong warrior she's hoping to become, "Don't go easy on me, because I won't go easy on you."

Shadowpaw nods, eyes narrowing, "I won't lose to you this time."

Snow starts to fall around them as Silverpaw braces herself, and so does Shadowpaw. Glacierstar looks between them, "Are you both ready?"

The apprentices nod and Glacierstar nods as well, "Begin!"

Silverpaw makes the first move this time, pouncing at Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw sidesteps her, as she had done earlier, and he slashes her across the face with his claws. She yelps and slashes him back, catching him on the chin as he moves out of range of her attack. She tackles him, knocking him to the ground. She rakes her claws across his stomach as she fights to pin him down. He scratches her in the face again while he tries to kick her off him at the same time. She stumbles off him and he quickly gets up, throwing all his weight on top her.

She groans and bites into his shoulder. He yowls and she releases him, rolling out from under him. Both apprentices stare at each other with sharp, narrowed eyes as they circle one another, each trying to find an opening on the other. Shadowpaw breathes heavily, looking over his sister for an opening, anything he can use to get the upper hand. Silverpaw charges and Shadowpaw braces himself.

He lets her barrel into him and then he digs his teeth into her shoulder. She growls and shakes, trying to throw him off her. He holds fast, the movements just hurting Silverpaw further. She yowls and scratches at his throat and shoulders with her claws. He releases her, only to throw himself at her. Given he's right in front of her, and having just released his teeth from her shoulder, Silverpaw has no time to dodge Shadowpaw's attack.

She lands on her back, the wind knocked out of her. Shadowpaw steps over her, pressing a paw to her throat. They stare at each other in silence, both bleeding and breathing heavily. Silverpaw grins up at him and he grins back, pulling away to let her up. She pushes herself to her feet, shaking off the dust and snow from her fur as Snowcover and Glacierstar stand. Snowcover nuzzles both his children and Glacierstar smiles, "You both did splendidly. I am proud of you both. Come now, let's get the two of you cleaned up, then we can all eat."

He leads them back up the mountain and as they walk, Shadowpaw bumps into Silverpaw, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she says, "I've been through worse. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he grins, "I've been through worse."

Silverpaw chuckles, "I'm proud of you, Shadowpaw. You're going to be an amazing warrior."

"More amazing than you?" he smirks.

She rolls her eyes, smiling, "Don't push it."

He laughs softly, then his eyes soften, "You were still going easy on me, weren't you?"

She shakes her head, "I wasn't. You beat me fair and square."

He sighs, still smiling, "You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you."

Silverpaw just smiles and then silence falls over them as they continue towards their camp.


End file.
